


It all Started with a Pair of Eyes

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e41 Starcrushed, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e41 Starcrushed, Sad, Starco hope, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Star contemplates the recent events as of late. As her tears stain her broken hearts and her pillow, she wonders the things she thought she wouldn't have to. He was the rainbow after her storm.





	It all Started with a Pair of Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Starco angst to heal wound of a hiatus we're in. Thanks for reading!!!

Those eyes. Those damn eyes.

Filled with their creamy hazel shade, glossy with the calm tranquility of reassurance. Letting me know everything's okay, and that he'll always be there.

But he's not, and my only reassurance is my tear absorbent pillow, instead of his own embraces.

He's holding another love in his arms, and although I never wanted to admit it, he made the best choice. A chilled, calm girl whom loves him almost as much as I do.

Jackie Lynn Thomas. Sounds like a perfect girl, especially since she skates, goes to movies, blah blah blah. All your average human delicacies, and that's exactly what humans like. She's a different kind of human compared to the ones I've seen. She's tranquil, chill, and can keep everyone balanced and calm in dire situations I mainly create.

Then there's me. Star Butterfly, future heir to the Mewman throne. Crazed and graced with magical spells that could end an entire generation, let alone Mewni. I thought maybe the danger he needed was me, my spells, my whole dimension for that matter. He could soak in some of it, and that'd be it.

I stayed longer than I'd plan. I got lost in Earth's beauty, his willingness to show me it, and just him. He didn't just dip a couple toes into my life, he landed a cannonball upon it. He fought alongside me, helped me even when he didn't understand half of it, and for all that, I tried returning the favor.

That day Jackie asked, I foolishly let you go, and I went to that stupid clown seance. Well, no, I was stupid! I had let you go, even when I had already knew we'd go together.

I sometimes ask my self what could've been.

What could've been if you never revealed your identify under that Blood Moon?

What could've been if I had never cancelled on you, and Jackie never asked?

What could've been if I told you my feelings, instead of bottling them up like some stuck-up Mewman princess I now know?

I feel better when my thoughts aren't clouded, after the rain has come and gone, there's no rainbow. Still just the overcast of emotions, creating more and more humidity by the second.

I keep trying not to let it effect me, but it's too difficult. And as the Butterfly heir clock ticks on, I must adjust. Prepare for Toffee's arrival, and to be ready to strike when time.

But it's so frustrating! If stupid Toffee never came along, we wouldn't be in this mess, if I never destroyed my wand, we wouldn't be in this mess, if Ludo never wanted my wand, we wouldn't be in this damn mess! My tears stream like the Mewman fountains outside my window, pouring and pouring on toward the heavens.

"If I hadn't come to Earth, Marco wouldn't be in this God damn mess!" I shriek, wanting everyone inside the castle to hear me.

Every person heard it, I swear. Every last maiden, advisor, cook, everyone. But not a single one rushed into my room to see if I was okay. Not even my mother, nor my father.

If this was Earth, he'd be here. Telling me that everything would be alright, that it get better. But I keep having to remind myself that he's not! He's not coming this far, just for a girl that left him! He's happy on Earth with Jackie, and I have to except that.

Diaz, you're a lucky guy, who scored the perfect girl, perfect grades, parents, but not the perfect best friend. And I'm sorry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As I sulk onto my wet pillow, I try to silence the whole dimension of Mewni out.

Before I do, I hear the rift of a portal open.

"Star?"

Marco.


End file.
